


Kinktober2018

by just_usual_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: Why not.I am not amazing, I don't claim to be, I just want to write.





	1. Day One: Deepthroating

Thor was seventeen, his brother was Sixteen.  
They were sat outside in the garden together when Loki had laid his head on Thor's chest and admitted to his brother that he had a few, indecent, unacceptable dreams about the blonde male, and much to his delight, Thor actually didn't react half as badly as Loki thought he would, then one thing lead to another, and here they were.  
Both of them had gone into the eldest of the twos room, shut the door, and sat down on Thor's bed.  
It all seemed so easy when it was just talk, but now they were here, Thor was the one who became nervous, but luckily for him, it was Loki who had the dreams, Loki that still remembered in great detail exactly what he planned to do.  
Loki straddled his brother's lap as he gently stroked the hair from his face."Just close your eyes, brother." He smiled as he pressed his lips against Thor's, which was returned, then his lips traveled down that sharp jawline of his, and they didn't stop there.  
Loki slid off of Thor's lap and down onto his knees as he continued his kissing down the older teen's chest. God he so well built.  
His kisses trailed further down his body, and he paused at his hips as he glanced up at him, asking for his permission to take off his pants.  
Of course Thor was going to agree to let Loki take off his pants. His brother was such a beautiful young man, how could he resist him when he was looking so pretty down on his knees?  
His breath hitched slightly as he slid his fingers into Loki's hair, gripping it slightly as he felt himself try to fight the urge to shove the younger's face down into his groin, but with Loki licking his lips, staring at him like he was starving, and his own mind staring to work overtime, it was just a natural reaction.  
Thor gripped the black his tighter as he gave in and brought Loki's lips in to contact with the bulge he was now sporting, and as if like a switch, he watched his brother pull his member out of his boxers and run his tongue so, so smoothly along the underside before popping the head in his mouth.So without hesitation, either because he was too determined or just stupid, he pushed himself up slightly, taking as much of the older teen as he could possibly handle to the back of his throat.  
Bad mistake.  
He gagged and immidiately recoiled, pulling off of Thor completely, but when he heard the disapproving groan at the lose of contact, he got straight back in it, taking it slower this time, he began to bob his head over about half of him comfortably which was reward when he felt his scalp burn. Thor's grip had tightened, was he enjoying it?  
At the thought of pleasing his older brother, he prepared himself to take the full length to the back of his throat again.  
Loki inhaled through his nose before he repeated his earlier action that resulted in his recoil, but this time he fought the urge to pull away, it stung his throat, the gagging wasn't enjoyable for the raven-haired boy, but by God, the moans he was getting from the other male were what made this totally bareable for him before he actually had to pull back again, feeling tears in his eyes.  
Thor couldn't watch his brother anymore, he had tried to keep his eyes fixated on him, but he couldn't, he tipped his head back as he let out a shaky moan, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward into the warmth of Loki's mouth.  
It almost seemed to be over all to quickly for Thor, but his brother wasn't only just the God of Mischeif, apparently he was also the God of Blowjobs as well.


	2. Day Two: Begging

Peter had been a little tease to Tony for quite some time now, and right now was the time that he was going to show the boy who was in control here.  
Stark had the teen for the weekend once again, like usual, but this time, he was the one he was going to be doing the teasing. He was going to make Peter beg.  
Just like usual Tony had Happy pick Peter up from school, nothing unusual there. But it all started to change when the teen sat in the back of the car with him.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" The youngster chimed as he strapped himself in. "Hi, Happy!"

Tony just held back a smirk as he nodded in acknowledgement. "How's school? Learn anything new?"

Peter shook his head and shrugged. "Not really, I'm excited to spend the weekend with you though, Sir."

Sir. Sir. 'Mr. Stark' he was used to, and in fact 'Sir' as well, but not said in the tone of voice Peter said it. No one said it just like that. It was this kind of teasing as well as Peter stretching his arms just a little too high, showing off his midriff. Bending down, a little too low. Moving, way too close to him in the ever so reveling outfits the boy had chosen to wear to his.But that was all going to be set straight, and soon. There was only so much teasing a man could take, and Stark was at his limit, so as soon as Happy started to drive, he knew he would be too focused to pay that much attention to the sly signals Tony was about to give off.  
The first thing he did when he was sure Peter's eyes focused on him was roll the sleeves of his shirt up, ever so neatly, just above his elbows, all while he kept a dangerous amount of eye contact between them, and from then onwards, he knew that this was going to work by the faint blush that started to form on Parker's cheeks and the way he noted his eyes no longer being able to focus on just his face.  
Boy this was going to be fun.  
Tony's next trick was to spread his legs, ever so slightly as he ran his hand up his thigh but as if it was just the usual gesture, such as if you had hot hands. He watched Peter shift uncomfortably in his seat and found himself unable to hide the smile that tugged the corner of his lips.  
By the time they had pulled up and parked, Peter was visibly red, not just to Tony but to Happy too, he didn't question anything though, he had learnt better than to interfere in the man's personal affairs.  
That was perfectly okay with him though, it just meant less questions when he took the student down to his workshop.  
By the time they were alone, it had become very obvious that Peter was more than just a bit excited, and those tight pants he was wearing didn't really help the situation either.  
Tony couldn't pull his eyes away from the small bulge that was growing. Tony locked the doors and he turned to face Peter.

"You think that you could get away with that unpunished, Kid?" His voice was quite as closed the gap between their bodies, holding the boy's hips still before he tried to make a move.

Peter was definitely not expecting that this soon, so he decided to play coy. "I don't know what you're on about, Sir."

There it fucking was again, Tony couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the boy's hand and he forced it upon his cock that was growing harder by the second.

"Listen here, drop the act or it will just be worse for you." Tony was losing any self control he had here at this point, seeing Peter with his mouth hung open, left speechless, stirred some emotion deep inside of him. He pushed Peter back onto the couch earning him a small gasp from the younger's mouth.  
Tony smirked and he laughed softly, bending over to grip the boy's waistband of his jeans, pulling them down in one swift movement, leaving his boxers on. Tony wasn't a complete asshole, he did wait to see if the boy made any objections, which he didn't, so that was the all clear to sit down and pull the boy on his lap, slowly beginning to roll his hips against Peter's ass.  
It didn't take long at all before Peter was moaning softly, rolling his hips back down into Tony. He chewed his bottom lip slightly as he tried to face away from the older man, but all his attempts failed because Tony would grab his face and turn it straight back to face him.  
He knew what the man wanted, and he wasn't about to cave in that easy, was he?

"I think you know the game we play, right? We want each other, but you thought you could tease me like that every time you were here, so now you're gonna get what you want, but you will beg me for it and then I'll decide if you deserve it." Stark's voice now backing up what his body had already given away.

Parker had to bit his lip harder, the man had barely touched him yet his filthy, horny, teenage mind made this even harder for him to focus, he wanted Tony's cock inside of him desperately, he needed to ride it, to use the man for his own pleasure. He let out a soft whine as he hand found its way down to his boxers, trying to at least relieve himself, but his hands were soon swatted away.

He whined again unaware that the words, "Please, Sir." fell from his lips.

That was, until he saw the the most sexiest, look, ever on Stark's face. Fuck.

"Yeah, that's it, beg for me. Tell me how much you want me, how much you need me." Tony couldn't let that go unrewarded, so out of the kindness of his own heart, he removed his own pants, along with his boxers so Peter could see what he would be getting if he just continued being good.  
"Beg for me to do unspeakable things to you. I might just grant your wish."

Fuck it. He was too far gone now, and this was beginning to hurt. What would he lose? Other than his pride, but it would totally be worth it.  
At first Peter struggled to find his voice, but it soon came in the form of a desperate whine, just what he wanted.

"Please, Sir...Please, I need you inside of me." Parker gasped as he was further rewarded but Tony Stark's hand, his hand around his length.  
Unmoving, but still there, he had to continue.  
"I need to feel you push into me...Please, I, I need you now...It hurts, please, Mr. Stark."  
God.  
Tony wasn't prepared for that, he himself was finding it hard to resist such a good boy, begging so nicely, so of course he gave Peter what he had promised.  
And they both needed it so badly that neither of them would be leaving mark-free.  
That's for sure.


	3. Day Three: Knife play

Peter Parker was one of the newest members on the psychiatric unit, he also happened to be one of the youngest as well.  
At only twenty-one, he held a position on the team, fresh from University into his job, a rare sight but he had definitely worked hard.  
So far in this job he had only dealt with minor incidents such as suicidal behaviour and major cases of self-harm. Okay so. These weren't minor issues, especially for the patients, but compares to the units longest patient, Mr Anthony Howard Stark. Mr Stark, known as Tony Stark, had previously been admitted due to a severe attempt on his own life. He had a previous diognosis of depression, but later on he was admitted yet again as things just were getting worse for him, and the medication he was put on, just wasn't working.  
This all came about yet again when Stark was arrested for attempting to kill a man, claiming he was some sort of, space villain. The police couldn't do anything for him, so they sent him back to serve his sentence in the unit. After further treatment, and therapy, it was then discovered that he had a lot more than just depression, he was diagnosed with a mental disorder called Schizoaffective Disorder.  
Since being admitted, again, Tony had found comfort in talking to the pretty young man who he hadn't seen here before. After all, Peter was the only one who seemed to enjoy listening to all Mr Stark's stories about all of his super hero friends. About a man called Steve Rogers, aka, Captin America, a sickly boy who signed up to some form of program that changed him into some super soldier because he wanted to save his best friend, Bucky, after he was kidnapped by a group of bad men called HYDRA.  
Everyday Peter went to see Mr Stark, he had a new story for him, and today the story was about how he thinks Steve and Bucky are trying to hide their relationship because they still think its the 1930s and much to his joy, he also heard a new one about a God of a place called Asgard, Thor, and his sexual tension for his brother, Loki. One of the few thing Peter had worked out about the man, was that he expressed his own sexuality in his stories, it made a nice change to the rest of his job, Tony Stark always seemed so, stable, aside from these stories he seems to believe.  
The young man very quickly found himself becoming dangerously attracted to this man, often forgetting he was in need of serious mental help, and, the fact he nearly killed a man. He was a criminal. But Parker couldn't see him that way, all he saw was a heroic man who needed some support. All things aside, Peter had been sat with Mr Stark for a good few hours, listening to his stories when he was suddenly caught off guard by the man's next question.

"Do you believe me?"

How the hell was he meant to answer that? He couldn't sat no, he knew what distress that can cause, and the man before had enough of that, he also couldn't outright agree either. Peter just stared at the man, his eyes constantly flicking between those dark brown eyes, and the red skin, a healing scar from ear to chin on his neck, the attempt he made on his life, Peter had read abiut how messy that was.

"Do I believe you? Why do you ask?" Peter swallowed nervously, a smile still on his face. This could go very wrong for him if he wasn't careful.

"You come here, and you listen, no one else does, do you believe me?" Stark replied, his gaze seemed to burn through Peter like a laser through paper.

"Well, how can I say if I believe them, when I haven't seen the super heros, but that's their job right? To hide from us?" Luckily Peter had read his fair share of novels in his life, enough to seemingly pass this test, Tony had set up for him.  
When the young man saw Tony nod, he knew he was safe then he turned around as he heard his name called.

It was one of his colleagues. "Get out here, Parker, we need your assistance!" she shouted.  
Peter was immediately on alert as he nodded then he stood up in a rush.  
"Sorry, Mr Stark. I have to go, I'll be back after you've had your dinner, okay?" He smiled at him a little then he left, locking the door behind him.  
It turns out, it wasn't anything that major. Well, not really. It could have been. There was a new member in the kitchen staff, and she had accidentally given a high risk patient, a metal knife. What an idiot. Peter knew that tonight would be a long one. If this newbie kept messing up with the cutlery, they would have to have a stern word with her. Anyway, Peter had just managed to calm the other patient down enough for them to hand over the knife, once his job was done he handed the knife to another colleague who put it in his back pocket. Parker assumed he was going to return it to the kitchen, so he just got on with his job. Trying not to look at the time. All the patients would be having dinner about now, so Peter could take a small break, he went to the main desk and he sat down, drinking his water that he had with him, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. He loved his job, but man was it hard.  
Just as he thought it was quiet for a while, the alarm went off, the one that meant code red.

Fuck. F u c k. F U C K.

That meant that somehow, a patient had gotten out, how the hell did this happen? Everyone single one of them had gone through such rigorous trading to stop this EXACT thing happening. Peter put down his water and he stood up as he rushed to where everyone had to meet.

"Peter! There you are! Anthony Stark has managed to get out, he's down in the kitch-"

He didn't need to hear anymore before he nodded and ran straight down to the kitchen. Oh god. How did they let the most dangerous patient with them at that time slip out? Had he hurt anyone? Had he hurt himself? God Peter's mind was racing.  
Luckily, no one was hurt, that badly, the cook had been batered a bit, but he was okay, he had the kitchen staff next to him. 

"Stark locked himself in there, he won't come out at all!"

"Okay, okay, just get him to the others. I'll deal with this okay? Tony trusts me, he will listen to me." would he though? Anyway, he had no time to hesitate, as soon as the others had gone he knocked on the door. "Mr Stark? It's Peter, are you okay?"

Fuck. No answer. He groaned as he knocked again. This time the door flung open and Peter was pulled inside with such force, he ended up being thrown to the floor. Shit. This wouldn't end well for him. He looked up at the man standing by the door, he locked it again, with the key? How did he manage to get the key?  
Thankfully, he saw Stark wasn't hurt at all, that was more of a relief than it should have been considering his life could, and probably was, on the line. He had been taught how to handle hostage situations, but not with himself? He was told that wouldn't be an issue. What a lie. Peter swallowed slightly as he moved back slightly to try and stand up. "Mr Stark?" was all he could manage right now, his brain was too busy trying to find a way out of this with both of them alive.

"Did they hurt you?" The man asked as he pointes out the room with his knife. A sharp knife. Oh god. This just kept getting better.

"They? What are you talking about, Tony?" Parker was so focused on the glint on the knife blade, that he completely forgot about the man's mental disorder. Only when he saw the man snap his head around, quickly followed by the knife, did he realise that he had just fucked up.

"You know! Those bad guys! C'mon, Parker. Don't play dumb with me! Did they hurt you?!" Tony had walked over to him with the knife outstretched, it was so close to his chest that he just couldn't move, this only seemed to anger the knife-wielding man further because the next time Peter blinked, his back was pressed against the cupboard where he fell, and he felt the cold edge of the knife pressed slightly to his neck. "If you don't answer me, now, I'm going to have to assume, you were sent here to kill me. And I can't allow that you see."

Peter found himself unable to pull his eyes away from the man's face. Why couldn't he speak? He couldn't move for obvious reasons, but his lips just wouldn't open. It was when he forced them open to attempt to form a word, that a soft moan tumbled out. What the fuck? The sound suprised him, and apparently Mr Stark even more. Peter let out a shaky breath as his attention was then turned to the feeling of all his blood rushing down to his groin, the vulnerability he was feeling obviously wasn't helping. It all got even worse when he glanced into the man's eyes. There was a glint there, a dark, dangerous glint that was backed up by that slight smirk on his lips.  
Neither man spoke any words. They just stayed in this position, until a few seconds later when Peter let another moan out at the feeling of his hair being pulled, and hard. "Mr Stark!" He gasped as he was pulled wherever Tony wanted him to go, and Tony wanted him up and back against the wall, of course Peter obliged. He wouldn't have fought this anyway, but especially not when he had a knife held to his throat, so close that even swallowing felt like the blade would cut deep into his skin. And as if things couldn't get hotter in here, Peter's body wasn't only trapped by the knife threatening to cut him open, it was also now trapped by the man's body flush against his. Fuck he was equally as hard as him, surely this was wrong? If course this was wrong, but Tony Stark was an extremely sexy man, patient or not, criminal or not. That just made the whole situation three times as bad.

"We are in a situation here, Parker. You and me both." Tony growled as he took the knife and ran the point all the way up the front of his throat and under his chin, keeping Peter's head up. "I suggest you remove your pants, now, before I get impatient."

Oh god. Peter swallowed hard once again as he let out a small noise to let the man know he was going to comply. Peter awkwardly kicked his shoes off, and then he undid his pants and slipped them down, all to aware of the knife pressed under his chin. After he removed his pants, he felt a hand rub his member slowly but firmly. Peter could no longer keep his eyes open, he let them flutter shut as he moaned again, his body moved with the man's hand. He tired to forget the situation they were in, but it was difficult when there still was a knife flush to his neck, and the emergency alarm was going off.  
Tony seemed to notice as well, he was tense, looking over his shoulder as he moved his hand faster, milking out slightly louder moans from the younger man which only seemed to make him more desperate.

"This isn't one-sided, you want this too, and I know you do. So I'm relieving you, now you do the same to me, I would love to fuck you right here, right now. But as you know, we are on limited time." He shrugged as he smirked at him.

Peter just nodded slightly as he stretched put a hand to feel where it needed to be, and when he found it, holy shit, he was big. Oh god, he really needed more of the man's cock. This would not be anywhere near enough for the young man, but he dearnt focus on that now, right now he allowed himself to just enjoy the small moans he was earning from Tony, and enjoy the build up he was feeling.  
God the build up was something else.  
Peter felt his face flush, not just his face, his whole body as he had to bite his lip. His stomach clenched and his member twitched, eagar for the feeling of release which came very shortly after he had to sink his teeth in the man's shoulder to hold back his moan.  
His juice covered Tony's hand, and some of his clothes too, his body going weak after he finished, so weak that his knees buckled slightly but he soon regained the strength again feeling the sharp prick of the knife tip under his chin. Parker moaned softly again as he opened his eyes, just to watch his patient's head fall back as he moved his hips faster, coming an incredible amount over him.  
The two men just panted softly into each other as they both allowed themselves to come down. Fuck. He wanted to spend more time here, he wanted to see what the mysterious man could do with his dick, not just his hand. But the loud banging on the door interrupted his mind.

"Peter! Are you okay! We have the police here! If you and Anthony don't come out, they will have to break down the door, he is a very dangerous man!"

Peter groaned a little as he looked up at Tony who just smirked. "I am Iron Man, they can't kill me, I'll be fine."

Peter frowned slightly as he heard those words, that was just a harsh reality check into the situation. "Come on, come out with me, they won't shoot you if you submit okay?"

Tony just laughed. "I'll have to escape next time with your help so we can give that one a go."

Peter just laughed quietly and nodded in ageement as he took the man's arms. "Do as they say, or you'll be sedated and transfered, I'll see you again later." 

Fuck.  
What had he got himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

(SO!  
I'm going away for a few days, I don't know if I'll be able to post any stories until I get back. I mean, I'm gonna damn well try, but, no promises.)


	5. Day Four: Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((So I'm finally back, I'm so behind...So these will probably be short until I catch up. Not that it matters.
> 
>  
> 
>  WARNING DUB/NON-CON
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to hell anyway.))

Tony had his eyes on his new, young, intern since the first day he met the fifteen year old in person.  
Everything was normal, well as normal as it could be for the first three weeks, then after that, things got dangerous. 

Usually, Tony wouldn't be phased by a teenage boy, the there was something about this one child, that he really, really wanted, and the way those big brown eyes, always filled with so much amazement, just stared right into him, didn't help the situation at all.  
They would always look up at him, so wide and beautiful, and that stirred something dark, so very dark, inside of the older man.

Stark managed to keep it all under control, until one night... He couldn't sleep, like usual, and he was preparing to spend the whole night working on his suit, or finding something that needed to be done, he was just settling down to focus on the Iron Man suit when he was joined by small, almost silent footsteps.  
No one else could walk that silently, it must have been Parker.

He turned around and much to his delight, it was exactly who he wanted, but probably shouldn't, see.  
Peter Parker.  
He put down his screwdriver and he turned to give the boy his full attention.  
"It's past your bed time, Kid. What do you want?" 

"I- Sorry, Mr Stark, I couldn't sleep..." He looked down a little bit, recently he had been having nightmares about losing May, and having lost Ben, he hadn't told anyone, but he knew that Stark never slept as well, he assumed for the same reason. 

"Ah, fine, come and sit down, I guess it's fine." Tony turned away from what he was doing to sit down with the boy who looked even smaller in his oversized night clothes. He glanced around and he couldn't help but to smile slightly at the situation they were in, he never had the chance to get the boy alone without it being too suspicious, but he was here, now, alone, in the dead of night, and seeking reassuance.  
Perfect. 

Tony watched the boy shuffle a little in his seat, he watched his cheeks heat up at the fact that he had just sat next to him, how could Tony let this opportunity slip?  
The man shuffled closer to the boy who's cheeks were getting darker by the second and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting his fingers graze through his hair. "Nightmares? Don't worry, I'll make them all go away for you."

Peter chewed his lip slightly as he watched the man's arm slip around his shoulders, that would have been a comforting thing, until he herd the man's next words, oh god, this was dangerous, there was a darkness to his voice, and a gleam in his eye that Peter had never seen, every single one of his heightened damn senses told him to run, he was just about to get up and leave, unable to form any human words when he was firmly, very firmly pulled back down.  
"Please, Mr Stark...I'm sorry..." His voice broke as tears quickly made their way to his eyes, he never thought it would happen to him. Especially not by the man he admired as a boy. 

The sight of tears in Peter's eyes should have stopped any normal human being, but not Tony Stark, he wanted the boy, he wanted him now, and he ways got what he wanted, the tears only pushing him on, he wanted to see them fall, he wanted tears to stain that boy's pretty pale cheeks, and the thought that he was going to make his fantasy a reality turned him on, a ton more than it should. 

"Aw, it's okay, Baby boy, go on and cry, I bet you look so pretty when you cry."  
He soothed as he moved his hand down to the boy's groin, placing small kisses down his neck. 

Peter naturally jolted away, he grabbed Tony's hand and held it still, but Tony just smirked and proceeded through the boy's protests, his theory was, Peter had super human strength, if he really didn't want it, he could push him away, no problem. 

"Don't be like that, Peter, you know how much I want you, and I'm going to have you. Even if I have to make you."

Peter felt his heart sink at the situation he was in, one blink and his tears streamed out of his eyes. "M-Mr Stark, I, I don't want-"  
His sentence was cut off by a force against his lips, he sniffled a little as heet his tears fall, still refusing to kiss back. 

"What a pretty boy you are, don't you worry, you know that I'll always take care of you, right? This won't hurt a lot." Tony hummed low and dark as he pushed his hand into Peter's pants, he took hold of his small member and he slowly began to play with it, and sure enough Peter let out a soft mewl, his cheeks wet. 

"That's a good boy, see? It feels good, right?" His eyes were dark, consumed by hunger, void of any human emotion or remorse. He increased the amount of contact and he wrapped his hand around Peter's member, moving it faster as he felt it stiffen in his hand.  
"You're a very special boy, do you know just how many people wish that it was them I want? But it's you." 

Once again Peter let out a small moan, he turned his head away as he swallowed, at the moment he wasn't in the slightest sure if he wanted this or not. He was just doing what would make Mr Stark happy, and if that meant letting his first time be forced from him, he would allow that, he hoped that Mr Stark wasn't that kind of a man though, he hoped that he would stop if he told him too, but even he realised it was doubtful, and the mere thought made he cry, more uncontrollably than before. "Mr Stark! Please, stop...I, I don't want this..." His small frame was shaking by now as he made a few more feeble attempts to push the man away, none worked. 

"Stop fighting it." He growled as his grip became firmer on the boy until he yelped and finally lowered his hands. "Thank you, Baby." He praised straight after and he loosened his grip again, using one hand to gently stroke his hair now. "You're hard, Peter, I need to get you off, then because I did you a favour, you're gonna put that pretty little mouth on my cock, and you're not gonna stop until I shoot down you're throat, do you hear me?" Tony watched him close, using his free hand to undo his own pants, pulling them down just enough to pull his member out and start jerking himself off over the sight of this child in front of him.  
" You see what you do to me, Kid? "

Peter wasn't about to lie to himself, all while the mere thought of doing that terrified him, he couldnt deny that some part of him really needed to please his boss, so he forced himself to relax, and eventually he found himself thrusting up into the man's hand, letting small moans escape. 

Holy shit. All that did to Tony was make him want to destroy this child, but even a man as dark and twisted as him, had some form of morales, that could wait, he knew the boy would come begging for more.  
"Fuck, Kid. That's it, good boy, you're so close, come for me." 

Peter's body was shaking for a whole new reason now, he was far too close to kick the man away now, and he wasnt too keen on the violent streak Tony had, so he did as he was ordered, and he came into the man's hand, panting heavily, he had no time to breathe before Tony had shoved his cock into that boy's pretty little mouth.

Peter gasped and immediately chocked, he had reason to be scared, Tony Stark was relentless, the way both the man's hands tugged his hair hurt, the fact he was forcing him to take his member to the back of his throat hurt, everything about what Tony Stark was making him do, hurt.  
It hurt so much Peter restored to trying to beg him to stop, or at least slow down but obviously his whines and cries just made the man moan. 

Tony had the upper hand here, he held the boy's hair firmly in his hands as he made the boy his own personal sex toy for his own pleasure. And my god, Peter was good at it, Tony looked down at him, his eyes wet with tears again as he litrally just took all he wanted from the boy. After a few deep thrusts to the back of the boy's throat he was shaking. 

"Fuck, ugh Peter, you're such a good boy. Just a bit longer.." Tony never got to finish his sentence because he came all in the boy's mouth and then he finally let go of his hair, because by that time Peter really had had enough of being used, the boy was a mess, he was still crying, spitting out the man's load, shaking as the only thing left in his eyes was fear. And the sight to Tony was amazing, he felt so powerful.  
But because despite how Peter felt, Tony did actually care a great amount about the boy, so he pulled his pants back up and held his hand out to him. 

"Good boy, Peter, you did so well...Comr here. It's over for now."

Peter didn't know what the hell compelled him to take his abusers hands but he did, he took it, and he held it against his face, he just needed the reassurance right now, and he got that.  
Tony smiled at the boy before him and he pulled him closer, holding him against his chest.  
"You really are, the best boy out there." He rubbed his back and placed a small kiss on his head.  
"I might even go easy on you next time." He said softly. 

Shit. Peter found himself nodding at that. Next time...


	6. Day Five: Sadism/Masochism

It was made no secret the way that Bucky felt about about his asthmatic stick of a best friend, Steve Rogers, well, not to him anyway, to the rest of the world, they were just best friends, very straight best friends.

But inside their little apartment, it was a very, very, different story.  
There was not a surface in that entire apartment that was clean, clean from sexual activity that is.  
The boys had been this way for, well, about a year now, it took them a while to finally figure out their feelings for each other, but after a drunk, one night stand with each other, they sat in bed near enough all morning the next day, just holding each other, talking about what it meant for them.

After that, things progressed, they started exploring different things with each other, and much to Bucky's surprise, and excitement, he discovered that Steve was actually a lot less fragile than he thought.   
This night in particular will always, no matter what, stick in both their minds forever. It was one of the few times since officially getting together, where both men had been spurred on by the confidence alcohol installed in them both, not a lot of alcohol, but enough for them to speak their minds. 

Bucky walked Steve back against their bed, holding him in a hot and deep kiss, his hands exploring the smaller makes bony body, finally deciding to settle on Steve's hips.  
"You sure you wanna do this, baby doll? Same rules, you tell if you wanna stop."

Steve panted softly and he nodded, his fingers digging in to his shoulders. "I'm sure, Bucky, please, don't stop now." He let himself fall down on the bed, pulling him down on top of him, going back to kissing his boyfriend deeply again. 

Bucky let out a small chuckle as he was pulled down, he gripped Steve's hips and he pushed his tongue past the smaller male's lips drawing out a soft moan from him which he returned back.

Steve always wondered how the hell Bucky managed to make him feel so damn good even by the slightest of touches. Tonight he felt extremely sensitive, maybe that was because they started something last night, maybe, who knows? But he felt like he was going to explode every time the man touched him.  
He ran his hands up Bucky's back, pulling his shirt off as he did, only to be greeted with the urge to claw his nails down his muscular back as he felt the man kiss down his neck. He started cautiously, first by bigging his fingertips deep into his skin. 

Bucky felt the other's nails dig into his back, and he tensed up, letting out a small, shaky moan against his skin, that was then shortly followed by his nails dragging down his skin. His back arched and he let out a small hiss of pain, he was almost certain that the pathetically weak looking man had just drawn blood out of his back, but he was definitely not complaining, if anything, the pain he was in just made him need more, it made him need so much more. He glance at the man behind the act and he couldn't help but to smirk a little.   
"So we're playing rough now are we, Stevie boy?" He growled lowly as he ran his nose down his cheek to his neck where he decided to bite, hard. 

Steve smirked back up at him and shrugged innocently, that was until he felt a sharp pain on his neck, he let out a gasp and his hands immidiately found their way to grasp at Bucky's hair, pulling so hard his scalp turned white near the roots of his hair.  
"You wanna play rough? Let's go." He replied with a slight croak in his voice risen by lust. 

The brunete man relased the skin on Steve's neck just to tip his head back at the pull of his hair. Something inside the usually passive man snapped and he grabbed under Steve's hips and under his back as he picked him up and flipped him face down on their bed, immidiately going to grab his hair, holding his head down in place. 

Steve gasped as he was flipped and he moaned desperately, his hand finding his own cock as he grabbed it, giving himself some sort of relief while he pushed his ass back, trying so hard to feel the rock hard tip of his lover's member that always gave him so much pleasure. 

Even though Bucky surprised himself with his dominance, he still knew to take it slow with the actual sex part, Steve still had asthma, and they had had a few close calls before, but this didn't bother either of them, as much as he loved, really loved the pain, he loved caring for him even more. So this part, he took his time on, neither of them were in any rush. 

Steve let out a higher pitched moan as he felt Bucky's hands spread his ass cheeks slightly so he could get his tongue there, he knew Bucky wouldn't rush this, and that was both sweet, and a asshole move, so the help him along, he pushed his as back slightly. "B-Buck, I need you now.." He muttered feeling the man nod in acknowledgement. 

Soon he pulled his face away and he got up on his knees, his hands firmly holding the skinny waist bent down in front of him, pressing his already leaking tip against Steve's hole, neither of them would last long at this rate, especially not Steve, Bucky had such a strong hold on him he practically crumbled beneath the man.

As Bucky started to slowly thrust in to the tight warmth and he laid his head on Steve's back, they had both learnt something new about each other tonight, and now they could enjoy the closeness they shared, this was as close as they could get physically, and that topped of with how close they both were already, and how much they loved each other neither lasted long at all, but also it was probably the best time together so far. As soon as they both came, Buck pulled out of Steve and he laid close to him, gently rubbing his hole, peppering kisses all over the blonde's body.

"You up for that again next time, doll?" Bucky muttered softly. 

Steve blushed slightly but he nodded. "Hell yes!"


	7. Day Six: Daddy

It had become become part of the routine now, for Peter and Tony to sleep with each other each weekend the intern was around, this was near enough every weekend, luckily for them.  
And while Peter had pleasantly surprised the older man with just good he was, nothing could prepare him for what words would fall from the Seveneen-year-olds mouth next. 

They had retired early to Tony's bedroom as the boy was wearing unbelievably tight jeans, and Tony just couldn't focus on the suits anymore.  
He shook his head put down what he was working on and he turned to face the boy who was standing practically glued to his side and he grabbed the boy's face and tipped it back. "You and me are going to my room. Now."

"Yes, Daddy." He replied innocently as he looked up at the man, his eyes wide, tongue flicking across his lips. 

What the fuck. Did he just? He totally did.   
Tony groaned and he pressed his lips firmly against the boy's. "You're a fucking tease, you know that, Baby boy?" He said almost as if it was natural. It just seemed to roll off his tongue, and it was totally worth it to see the boy's pale skin flush pink.

Peter closed his eyes and melted at the sheer force of the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck as he felt the man scoop him up in his arms, only pulling his lips away when he had to. He opened his eyes and clung onto the man carrying him, he smiled to himself, his heart and his mind racing as he started to imagine what the night had in store for him.

Once they were in his room, Tony kicked the door shut and he carefully threw the boy onto his bed, almost immidiately taking his vest off as soon as his hands were free to do so. "You start taking your clothes off too, baby. Daddy's orders."

Peter moaned out as he closed his eyes and he nodded quickly, he shyly took off his shirt then his jeans and he put them down by his side. He looked up at Tony and he swallowed slightly, his face growing darker by the minute, he couldn't help but to smile and reach out for the man as he knelt on the bed. 

"Good boy, Peter." He kissed his neck softly as he pushed him down on the bed, taking both his arms, pinning them above his head. "You keep behaving for me, and you're gonna be rewarded. You want that?"

Yes. Yes he did.   
"Y-Yes, Daddy... I do, I really do." He moaned quietly as his arms were pinned. Tony only needed to use one hand to keep both the boy's wrists up, and Peter found that all the more arousing especially when the man's rough hands made their way down to his ass, already his fingers teased his hole.   
"Please, please Daddy...I need you...I want you inside of me." He whimpered impatiently. 

Tony by now had lost any form of restraint he had, his baby was begging for him, calling him daddy, being such a good boy, how could he not reward that behaviour? He smiled at him and he kissed his lips deeply as he pushed two fingers deep inside of him, pulling out a gasp and a very embarrassed Peter looking the other way. "No, you look at me, if you want daddy's cock, you look at him. Now." He growled as he stopped moving his fingers. 

Just as Peter was getting into it, Tony stopped. He let out a disgruntled noise and he forced himself to stare into the man's eyes, that was the right thing to do as he felt the man's finger push deeper into him.   
"O-oh, fuck..." He panted as he begged with his eyes, desperately moving his hips. He needed more.

The man noticed and he nodded then slightly at him, he pulled his fingers out and he very quickly replaced them with his member. Usually they would spend more time on preparation, but how needy they both were, it seemed like neither of them minded, Tony just vowed to spend a lot more time on aftercare than he usually did. Once he was in, he slowly made small thrusts, hearing the boy moan everytime he made the slightest movement, watching him struggle to maintain eye contact was the best thing though. 

It's didn't take either of them long to settle on the fact that they both needed a slow, but hard, pace. Once it had started, Peter was reduced to only moans and the occasional, "Yes, Daddy", "Harder, Daddy" mixed in with small whimpers whenever he felt close, which wasn't long at all, compared to last weekend, this was the shortest time they lasted, and the fact that they had worked out they were both heavily into this new, "Daddy" thing they had going on. 

Once they were both milked dry of their last drops, both of them were covered in sweat. Tony pulled the boy close and kissed him lovingly, rubbing his back in small circular motions.  
Peter knew that Tony was good at aftercare, but he never really took his time like he did here, and each second that passed, the boy found himself the more infatuated with him.   
"Thank you..." He mumbled as he buried his face in the man's neck and he yawned.   
Ah fuck. He forgot he had school the next day.   
Tony was about to question the thanks but he realised that Peter had very quickly fallen asleep in his shoulder. 

He smiled to himself and he kissed his head softly. "It was my pleasure, Kid." He muttered as he held him closer.


	8. Day Seven: Incest

Tony Stark got his fame from being a genius, creating life changing equipment. But how did he get the money to fund this?

Easy. He owns a strip club.

In which his son, is the most sought after dancer there...Peter Parker is the son of Tony Stark from one of his many failed marriages, he was left with his father because, 'he's too much like his father', or so his mother told her best friend.

Like any other 17 year old boy, he still has school on his plate, but also now, he works as a stripper for his dad...This all came about when Tony discovered just exactly how hot his teenage boy was through an Instagram selfie he put up one day of him in fishnets, booty shorts, and a cropped sweater.

How does a father approach his son to ask him to dance?

Easy.

The man was a man of many, many sins, and one of these was admiring the teenager in more ways than a man three times his age should, let alone his own father, but he was pretty damn sure it wasn't just his perverted mind.

He was sure that Peter was also looking at him in ways a son should never look at their father. The boy would make a habit of walking in after he had just come out of the shower to ask him trivial questions.

Homework was often the excuse. But he was a smart boy, obviously, he was his flesh and blood, and the questions he was asking, he already knew the answers when he was only 12 years old, but he played along with his games, and go with the all too risky touches they shared.

So it was as easy as just asking him over breakfast before he dropped him off at school.   
That's exactly what he did.   
Peter didn't even seem bothered by the request, in fact, he seemed pleased to be dancing provocatively for his father and many others, he just nodded and smiled sweetly at the older man then off he went with his usual school day. 

But every night after school, instead of laying around in his room, getting himself off, he was dancing on poles, laps, and getting random customers to get him off, that was much better than his own hand, even though it was actually breaking the rules his father had put in place.

He got away with it for a few weeks though!  
That was until Tony got a tip off that his boy was doing some nasty things to the clients. 

Of course he was making more and more money by doing so, and he knew how to take care of himself, so why did he stop it?

Because no one else should be touching his baby boy like that. No one but him.

One night he was informed again after having...'Stern words'...With the boy, and red was all he saw.  
He stormed the VIP area and threw the paying customer off his baby's dick and swore to kill him if he dare come here again.

"What the hell was that for, dad? He paid! And he was damn good with his tongue."   
Peter wined loudly as he nonchalantly tucked his member back in those all to tight panties his dad made him wear, then before he knew it, he was being hulled up and slammed back against the wall by the man he had grown up with.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you, no one else, no one at all can touch you like that." 

Tony growled as his hand stuck to the boy's still hard penis like super glue.

"You know what the punishment for that is."

Peter closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open, releasing a soft moan as he tipped his head back against the wall. It seemed his plan to unravel his father had finally worked, it wasn't just threats this time, he knew his old man was going to fuck him raw this time, and the meer thought had him leaking pre come already. "Y-Yes, Daddy..."

Tony growled at the boy, at his teenage son. "Playing good boy won't fucking help you now, Kid." He slipped his hand into the boy's panties and he rub his thumb along the tip of his member, the wetness of it made him both aroused and even madder.   
"No one but me can touch you like that, you fucking hear me?" 

Peter let another moan out and he clenched his fists up against the wall as he nodded a little, fuck. He'd gotten himself into one hell of a situation here. One look at his dad and he knew the man wasn't going to stop here.  
"I-In my defence, you gave me this job." He moaned again and he bit his lip hard as he felt two thick finger be near enough forced inside of him. "Fuck! Jesus christ." He let his head drop down low as his knees go immediately weak, he had to dig his nails into the man's back. He had admire this man's muscles since he was a boy, as he got older he could only dream what this would be like, but now, he didn't have to dream anymore. He knew this was so, so very fucking wrong, but holy shit it felt so fucking right, being pinned against the wall in his father's strip club, by none other than his very own father.

Tony smirked slightly at feeling his boy's knees go weak, it was then he realised that he hadn't been wrong about his son wanting this too. "You're such a fucking slut, how many men have had you tonight and you're begging for me as well?"   
He grabbed him by his waist and he hoisted him up onto his hips, turning them around, throwing him back down where he was sat before, but now he had his legs over his shoulders. Tony spread his son's legs and he pulled his own cock out of his pants, giving it a few firm pumps in front of the barely legal boy laying on front of him. "See what you do to me? Now you're gonna be a good little slut, and suck daddy's cock before I ram it all inside of you and show you how you really fuck a whore."

Peter's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this, this was a side of his father that he had never seen, and he fucking loved it, he panted and he looked at the man, licking his lips hungrily as he sat up and smirked up at him.  
" May I remind you, dad. That you were the one who raised me this way." 

Tony grabbed a fistful of his hair and he smirked a little bit as he pulled Peter's head forward until his lips slipped easily around his tip, and god that boy did not hold back one slightest bit, as soon as he had his mouth around his cock, he was in control. Tony held the back of the chair with one hand as he slowly started to thrust into the boy's mouth, low moans slipping out from his mouth. His boy was definitely good with his mouth, there was no denying that, but this thought only made him more jealous, his mind was filling up with images of how many people have been on the receiving end of this. He couldnt handle that thought so he gripped his son's hair in both hands and he forced himself to the back of his throat, feeling him gag around his tip made him let out a louder moan. 

Peter's eyes teared up slightly as he recoiled as soon as he could. He looked up at Tony and used his hand on the majority of his length, using his tongue slowly along the slit of the man's tip, feeling the grip on his hair tighten, he knew he was doing something right. 

Tony closed his eyes as he kept moving his hips before he had enough of the teasing. He pulled the boy's head away just to push him down against the chair again, pressing his tip against his hole. He watched Peter wiggle inpatiently then without warning he pushed into him, hearing the boy yelp he smirked. "This ain't meant to be gentle, Baby, this is your punishment." He panted slightly as he moaned feeling the boy tighten around him.

Peter gripped his arms and he bit his lip as he nodded slightly. He had tears welling in his eyes as he was stretched wider than he had ever managed to get himself. But God, the man knew what he was doing, and he was definitely doing it well.  
He clawed him slightly as he rolled his hips slowly, pushing the man's member deeper into him. He threw his head back as he moaned put loud. "Fuck, fuck! Yes daddy!" He was a out to scream out but he was muted by a hand covering his mouth, he moaned into it and he closed his eyes tighter, he was so close, so fucking close if only he'd move faster.

Oh god. His wish came true, Tony thrust into him harder, and faster, with each thrust, Tony groaned into the boy's ear. "You're not to come, until I do, you hear me?"

Peter whined at that sentence and he nodded. "Y-Yeah..." He whined louder as he looked up at him, desperate for him to finish so he could have his turn, he gripped own throbbing cock to stop himself from giving in to temptation. He knew his father was a charming man, but he had no clue that what ever he would say, he would actually do, that's not what is was like growing up, but he tried to push that thought away from his head as he stares up at him.

Tony chuckled lowly as he watched the boy desperately trying to stop himself from coming, he didn't have long to admire the beautiful view before he felt his own cock twitch eagarly inside of the small hole and he tilted his head back, his hips moving twice as fast as they were before, he had never felt this amount of pleasure before, not Peter's mother, not with any other man, not with anyone. But somehow his own offspring gave him so much more than anything he could have known.  
He glanced at Peter's hand desperately trying to stop the come leaking even more and that just threw him over the edge, he closed his eyes firmly as he filled up the teenager before him, thrusting in his own release to extend his own pleasure.

"D-Daddy...Please can I come now?" Peter was thrusting back desperately, the feeling of being filled, and the man inside of him's face left Peter selfishly and desperately working on himself, which was abruptly cut short by a swift smack to his arm, he yelped then he moved his hand away, watching with relief as his father's big hand engulfed his cock giving it fast and firm strokes until he spurted his load over his hand. Peter looked away, face flushed, breathing erratic.

Tony laughed softly seeing him face away, he turned the boy's face towards him again, just so he could make the breathless boy lick his hand clean. He watched closely, hunger building quickly in his eyes again. "What a good boy you are, if you actually obeyed the rules, maybe you might just get this more, huh?"

Peter couldn't turn down a cha ce to annoy his old man, he never had been able to. "Tempting...But I much prefer not, and see what else you have in store for me if I disobey you even more, go further next time."

Tony growled at him and he ran a single hand up to the boy's throat. "Do it. I dare you. Then you'll find out just what I can do to a little slut like you." 

Peter subconsciously gasped and tipped his head back, a smirk forned at the corner of his lips. "You're on. You dirty old man."


	9. Day Eight/Nine: Prostitution/Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am so far behind, and life just keeps getting worse, so, I might as well kill two birds with one stone!)

Peter had finally come to the conclusion that he actually hated his life, well, most of it.   
His financial situation with him and his Aunt May had forced the sixteen-year-old boy into working for a gang, they all had their own little roles, just his luck, they all had told Peter that his role would practically be a prostitute, because he was the youngest, and the prettiest of them all.  
It wasn't like he had much of a choice in this matter though, they were paying for his protection, he was doing his job, keeping half his pay, all while the other half went to them, for what they called 'protection' of him.  
He didn't quite understand that, but he knew not to argue, the last time he didn't fully agree, they made sure he would not do it again.

Anyway, today was like any normal day, he came back from school and he got ready to go out, of course May didn't know what he was doing, well, not exactly, she knew he had to work, that's about all he told her, he hated lying to her, but there was no fucking way he could tell her that he was fucking mainly middle aged men, rarely women, for money, she would never have it.  
"I'm off to work again, Aunt May. I'll be back for dinner!"   
That was true, but what he wouldn't say also, was that he nearly always snuck out after his 'bedtime' to go and meet more clients, he picked up his bag and double checked he had everything, condoms, any specific outfits he knew he needed that were gifted to him by his regulars and some form of protection, often he carried a can of pepper spray, supplied by the gang, god knows how they got them, he never dared to ask.  
Before he heard May's reply he was out the door and on the way to meet the gang, who practically organised every hook up for him, he greeted them and he took the piece of paper from the leader of them, he looked at it and he nodded. 

"Go and do your job, you still owe us."

Pete bit his lip and he nodded again, then he turned to walk away. Glancing at the paper once more, he had a few regulars on there, one of which he knew paid well. Peter hardly ever allowed more than one person at a time, but, Steve Rogers and his boyfriend, James, they were the only exception he made, both of the men were actually really nice, as far as clients went, he always, in some sort of twisted way, enjoyed working for them. As his eyes looked down, he saw a new name, a fairly well known name. Tony Stark.   
What?  
Why on earth would Tony Stark hire a prostitute? A male one at that? Anyhow, it really wasn't his place to question it, he was given orders, and he obeyed them. That's the way this worked. He looked at the address, huh. He was using his own address, that was, unusual. Most of these high status men always had pre-booked a hotel room, usually the same one, but again, who was he to question it?

He tucked the paper in his bag and he looked around before he made his way to Steve and James' place, he found himself smiling a little bit, it was nice having to dress up, he could pretend that it wasn't him, but it was also equally nice just being able to have as much fun as he could, just being himself with no expectation other than to please his clients.  
He knocked on the door and rocked a little waiting for one of them to open the door. When he heard the lock turn he smiled up at the man on the other side.  
"Hi, James!" Peter smiled more as then man welcomed him in. Like usual, both the men greeted him with a kiss on each cheek, which always managed to make him laugh a little, it was just the weirdest feeling ever, and then they asked how he was, if he wanted anything before they started, which he always declined. A glass of water would always be nice before they got down to business, but it was just the rules, he wasn't allowed to accept any consumable things from clients, they could eat and/or lick things off him, but he could not return this, most of them understood and weren't too phased by it, although there were the minority who refused to accept this, that's when Peter would have to make a very swift exit before things kicked off, but, it was still nice that these two always offered.  
After he declined, it was very quickly into the foreplay. By now, Peter knew how they liked it, and what they liked him to do. This usually was Peter on his knees, (like most times) physically arousing them,while the pair emotionally aroused each other. It worked pretty well, surprisingly.  
It was then when they were all in the bedroom, that he was more included, it was the usual, Peter had his mouth firmly around Steve's cock, while he was being filled up James, and that layout worked great for them all.

Much to Peter's dismay, it was always over way too soon, and unlike a lot of the others, Steve and James allowed Peter to stay with them for a while after, to get cleaned up and prepare himself for the next client. When he had to go, both of the men paid in full, with a tip as well, like usual. Peter smiled at them then he thanked them and left for the next client on his list.  
This one always had him dress up, in some, really tight leather thing that he hated, and he tended to want to explore his fetishes, which depending on what they were, Peter could charge more for, which is exactly what he did.  
There was no amount of money in the world that would make that amount of pain he would often come out in worth it.  
Peter finally got out and he groaned to himself as he pulled his list out again. Right. His new client. The only and only Tony Stark. God, if half the rumours he had heard about the man were right, this would be another client he would leave in pain.

The journey to Tony's place was quite a long one.  
He finally made it there and he let out a deep sigh as he neatened his hair up again before he reached up to ring the door bell. He swallowed that uncommon ball of nervousness that he hadn't felt since he first started this job, waiting on the door to open, and when it finally did, Peter could swear he felt his heart stop for a moment. He barely had time to compose himself before he was invited in.  
Peter looked around the room and he swallowed a little, yet again. Parker was half way to zoning out in his own head when he was pulled back to reality by Tony calling his name.

"Peter? You hearing me there?" Tony askes as he gestured to the couch. "I was asking if there is any solid no go's?"

Oh. Right. Tony Stark was a new client, they aren't really told anything about the services, it's all down to him to set the rules.  
"N-Not really, but, obviously anything that's considered, dangerous to me, you have to pay more for, on top of what you do for the hourly rate." He tried his best to come across professionally, but it was kinda hard. So, the rumour that he was one hell of a charming man wasn't a rumour at all, it was definitely true. God this was gonna be hard to focus.

"Okay, well I think for now, we are just going to take it slow, well, start simple, then I'll let you know if I want anything extra." Tony smiled at him and my god, he was actually blushing.

"Y-Yeah, whatever you want, Sir." What the hell did he just say? Fuck. He glanced at the man who seemed to be rather impressed with that word, immediately getting a sense of what he would like, he'd been doing this for nearly six months now, and even after that amount of time, you seem to develop a good sense character. "So, uh, where do you wanna do this? Anywhere in particular?"

Tony shook his head and he smiled at him. "Take your bag off, we can go from here, I'll let you know if I wanna move you anywhere else." He waited until Peter had put his bag down on the floor before he made his way over to the boy who was sat on his couch, he smiled at him as he slowly ran the outer side of his index finger up the front of the boy's neck, holding his chin in between that and thumb. "You're such a beautiful boy, do you know that?"

Peter felt his face quickly flush with heat as he audibly swallowed at the compliment, half of him wanted to run, the other half wanted more. Usually he would have a comment to reply with, but all that he learned had just vanished from his head, leaving him only able to lightly grip the man's sleeve of his well-ironed shirt. Things only heated up from there, not even a few seconds later and Tony Stark had pressed his lips against his and had urged him to lay back with his head on the arm of the couch, it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but hell, if he already felt this good from a kiss, he'd dangle out a fucking window if it meant he got to fell this great again, and this was only the start, that thought excited Peter more than it probably should have done, and Tony, the hound he was proving to be, picked up on it straight away as the next thing he felt was a hand trailing down his chest, easily slipping into his jeans. The first thought that came into his head just then, was the fact that the man's shirt wouldn't stay that crisp by the time they were finished with each other. He felt a small smile creep on his face as he let his hands feel their way up the thin fabric to the top button, which he did not hesitate in undoing, quickly followed by the second one, then the third, all the way until his shirt hung open. Out of sheer curiosity, Peter allowed himself to run his hand up his stomach, and across his chest. Holy shit, he was incredibly fit, in every sense of the word, this did nothing but make Peter need the man even more than he already did.

But luckily enough for him, after the man shrugged off his shirt as it was now useless to him, he used the hand that was already feeling over Peter's ever hardening cock to undo the buttons and he pushed down his jeans, keeling back a little bit to admire the skin that was being uncovered. As soon as the jeans were off, Tony pulled the boy to a sitting position and he removed Peter's shirt, tossing that on the floor along with his own pants that he had somehow managed to get out of.  
Peter bit his lap as he allowed himself to look the man up and down a few times before he heard him laugh. Peter's cheek turned even darker than they already were as he was quite obviously caught checking him out, but no words were said, he was just pulled into the lap of the older man where he instinctively rolled his hips, pulling out the first proper sound from Tony's mouth. That single noise filled him with ridiculous amounts of sexual confidence, so he did it again, but this time he tilted his head down to place soft kisses down his neck, pulling yet another moan out.   
Tony held his hips firmly, guiding him to move his hips more, which Peter obeyed, he couldn't believe how good this was making him feel already, and he knew he wasn't meant to force a client to rush things, but he got that Tony Stark would appreciate some begging, he seemed like a man who loved to be fully in control. Peter wet his lips slightly, a move that got all the men's attention.  
"Please, Mr Stark..." He begged, looking at the man beneath him, his lips parted a little, that was also a little trick he had learnt.

How could Tony resist that? He had little willpower at best, but as much as he wouldn't admit it, he was being worn down even faster than he thought he would be, this, Peter guy, he really, really knew what to do, how to get his own way, he must have been doing this for years, and his childish looks really went in his favour. Then to top it all off, he begs so pretty too. Tony let another moan out as he tipped his head up to kiss the other's lips deeply, sliding his tongue in between his lips slowly, savouring the taste of his mouth before he slowly pulled away. "I only have one request." Tony nodded over to the shopping bag on the table and Peter swallowed a little, anything could be in there, anything at all. All he knew, was it had to be something, tame, because Tony had stated that he only wanted to take things slow, for now at least. So Without any further hesitation, Peter nodded, whining a little at the loss of friction on his groin, his hand taking it's place as he rested on the couch, watching the man with curiosity.

When he came back, he had a small box, it was all too familiar to him. A smirk creeped on to his face and he nodded as he took it. Women's lingerie. Tony wanted him to wear women's panties. "I can do that, give me a second, I'll go and put them on."   
And with that, Peter stood up and took his leave into the next room to put on the lace panties on, red lace at that, how charming.  
After he adjusted himself in them, making sure that his ass was definitely looking good in them, he sauntered back in, watching Tony's jaw literally drop. Peter smirked at him as he took his place back on top of Stark's lap. Both of them took a moment to just look at each other once again.

"If I had known you were going to look so damn good in those, I would have got more." Tony ran his hands up Peter's baby smooth skin and let them rest on his ass as the youngster began to roll his hips against his erection again.

"Well, if you make another appointment, we can do that next time, huh, Mr Stark?" What on earth was going through his head.

Tony watched him and he laughed softly as he nodded, pulling the boy back down to kiss him deeply as they continued their booked time together. 

 

That night Peter may or may not have gone over his set limit, in the moment he didn't care though. He wasn't even going to ask Tony to pay even more, but he did. Peter walked put of there with twice what he asked for, and a brand new pair of panties to wear, it was a win for him...Until he realised he still needed to give half of his earnings to the gang, and he was already half an hour late. Fuck. He wouldn't get back to Aunt May for at least another hour, he pulled out his phone and shot her a quick text saying they asked him to do overtime, but he would be back in the next hour or so.   
It's safe to say, that the man who was 'protecting' him was not at all happy. Not happy at all. But luckily for Peter, he had made more than his target price, so he let it slide. Just this once. 

After that close call, Peter couldn't wait to get back to May. He came through the door and was greeted by the smell of May's signature soup, he went over to her and kissed her cheek as he smiled. "Sorry I'm late, staff member went home sick, I had to cover."

She gave him a questioning look but let it slide. "Don't overwork yourself, Pete. You also need to take breaks every now and then. Go shower, get changed and come back for dinner,"

He nodded and smiled then he ran off upstairs to wash away all of the memories from today, he always left 'work' feeling so dirty, the kind of dirty a shower couldn't clean. But it was his life. He had no other choice.  
He came back down a little later with his hair still wet and he sat down for dinner with May, they had their usual chat about life over the table, but when offered to stay up and watch a film, Peter kindly declined. He was actually exhausted do he kissed May goodnight before he walked up to bed.

The rest of the week went by as per usual. School, 'Work'. Home.  
The only new thing, was he and Tony Stark had seen, and slept with each other every day of the week, the two of them had become very, very close. Saturday night, Peter was with Tony yet again, but this time, things were a lot different. Both of them were sat together on the couch, they had just finished, and Tony had wrapped Peter in a blanket, of course he still had the panties on, Tony wasn't going to let him get away with being around him, not in them. Peter had agreed to book an extra hour with Tony just so they could relax with each other, the man's hand was still lightly stroking over his butt cheek as Peter placed soft kisses to his neck, everything was really nice, until Tony had to go and ruin it by asking something he had tried so hard to hide.

"So, Pete. What made you wanna do this? You cant be older than twenty? Just how old are you?"

Peter felt his heart sink a bit as he shifted slightly uncomfortably. "I, well no I'm not..."

Tony glanced at him and he also sat up slightly. "But, you are at least eighteen, right?" There was something in his voice. Fear? Was he scared? Of course he would be, if it got out that Tony Stark had hired a sixteen year old for sex, his life would be thrown away.

"Not, not really...But no one knows! Not really anyway..."

The man immediately sat up fully and removed his hands from him. "Jesus! What the fuck, Kid?! What about your parents?" 

Peter bit his lip and he snuggled into the blanket more, dammit. How did every time he opened his mouth he just had to ruin something? "Just, hear me out! Please..." He felt his bottom lip quiver as soon as he stopped biting it.

Tony sighed and he nodded a little. "Okay, okay. Go on...I'm letting you explain because I actually care about what happens to you, okay?"

The boy let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at his lap. "I, I don't have parents, I live with my aunt and, we can hardly keep our heads above water, so, about six months ago, I found this group, and, they said that this is what I was to do, but, most of my earnings go to them, because they take it most of it claiming, 'it's because they protect me' but even so, I always manage to end up in some form of debt with them, so I cant stop it..." 

Tony couldn't hardly believe what he was hearing. "Fuck..." He rubbed his face and he sighed softly. Without a second thought, he pulled him back into his arms and he kissed his head softly. "Okay, okay, well, here is what we are gonna do, Peter." He took a breath in as he lifted his head from his hair a little. "You're still going to come here as often as you do, I'm still gonna pay you, but we are not going to do anything, well, I mean unless you actually want to, I, I know I should stop this, but I can't."

Peter smiled at him and he nodded a little. "But, Mr Stark, never once have I not wanted to do this with you." He smiled at him and he pressed his lips against the older man's softly which was surprisingly returned. "I don't want to stop this." 

The man smiled at him and he just pulled him closer and shook his head a little bit. "Shut up, Parker." He laughed softly then kissed his head again. "You know, I hate be the one to break this to you, but you have to go soon." 

"Ugh, I know, but its okay, because I'm here again tomorrow, right?" He smiled at him and he stood up then pulled his jeans on followed by his shirt. 

Tony stood up and he watched the boy get dressed, he smiled at him then he held his face and pulled him into a kiss, he slipped his hands around the boy's waist, making the most of this kiss. "Yes, you will see me tomorrow. Make sure you bring your homework as well, if you have any, we gotta get your school work out the way before we can think about, other activities, okay?" He grinned and he kissed his lips softly again.

Peter groaned louder and he laughed then he nodded. "Fiineee, fine. I guess I can do that, as long as you can reward me after?"  
He smirked.   
Tony laughed at that comment and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, Kid. Go on, it must be past your bed time." He said fondly to the boy before he held him close before letting him walk out the door. "Stay safe, I'll see you tomorrow, same time." Never in a million years would Tony have thought he would fall for someone who originally started off as a prostitute. But now that he could admit that to himself, he was gonna make sure that nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And I got side tracked towards the end. Whoops.)


End file.
